The arrangement
by moonlightdemonKita
Summary: based of of the song 'This is My Idea' from Swan Princess. Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru decide to have an arranged marriage between their children Shippo and Rin so every summer Sesshomaru brings his daughter over to Kagome's lands


Kita: alright i got this idea from a disney movie called the swan princess

discliamer: i dont own inuyasha or any of the inuyasha character's and i dont own the song

_thoughts_

**lyrics**

"talk"

_Today is the day._

The two young heirs thought as they went to face their doom.

Princess Rin was being brought to meet the young Prince Shippo as was planned by their parents.

Shippo stood there reluctantly with his mother as Lord Sesshomaru rode up with his daughter.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru and to you young princess." His mother said sweetly to them then looked at him.

"Mother.." he pleaded knowing what that look meant.

"Go on sweetheart dont be rude." She said giving him a little push over to the princess.

"Hello Princess Rin i'm very pleased to meet you." he said in a tone that showed he was obviously thinking other wise.

"Pleased to meet you Prince Shippo." Rin answered with a polite bow as Shippo turned to leave.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" His mother said and he once again turned to face the princess who gave him a short glare.

He took her hand and planted a kiss on it making a disgusted face afterwards.

They both knew at that moment they were going to hate the summer.

**Shippo: I cant believe I'm stuck with her all summer**

**I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box **

**Rin: He looks concieted**

**Shippo: What a total bummer**

**Rin and Shippo: If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox**

**Shippo: So happy you could come**

**Rin: So happy to be here**

**Rin and Shippo: How I'd like to run**

**Rin: This is not my**

**Shippo: This isn't my idea**

**Rin and Shippo: Of fun**

The summer was mostly spent with the young ones shooting glares and occaisonally actually attacking eachother.

Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome stayed completely oblivious to this though as they worked out the arrangement

**Lady Kagome: The children seem to get along quite nicely**

Lord Sesshomaru: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks  


**Lady Kagome: My dear Lord Sesshomaru, that's my point precisely**

Lord Sesshomaru: It's such good parenting

Lady Kagome: And politics  
So happy we agree

Lord Sesshomaru: I think we've got a deal

Lady Kagome: Shippo's quite a catch

Lord Sesshomaru: This is my idea

Lady Kagome: This is my idea  


**Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome: Of a match**

Lady Kagome: and such fun 

A few dreaded summers have past.

Now our little Princess Rin is about nine and sitting in her bedroom as her father urges her to hurry.

**Lord Sesshomaru: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle  
We can't keep Shippo waiting**

Rin: I haven't packed or washed my hair  
And father I get seasick

In Lady Kagome's castle things were not going very well either

Lady Kagome walked in to see her dear sweet Shippo playing darts with a picture he drew of the young princess.

**Lady Kagome: She soon will be arriving  
Is that respect you're showing **

Shippo: You make me kiss her hand again  
I swear I'm gonna be sick  


Despite all this their parents still went on with the plan.

**Lord Sesshomaru: One day Prince Shippo will be her intended**

Lady Kagome: Splendid 

This summer was spent alot like the last. Only now Shippo's best friend Kohaku was there too.

The games they played always consisted of leaving behind poor little Rin.

In fact right before she had to go home the boys made a boys only clubhouse which she broke causing them all to get hurt.

His mother gave him an earful for that one.

**Shippo: We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her**

Rin: Hey fellas, wait up!

Kohaku: Quick, put on some speed

Shippo: When picking teams

Kohaku: Or friends

Shippo: I never choose her

Kohaku: You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read

Rin: This really isn't fair

Shippo and Kohaku: We really couldn't care

Rin: Boys, it's all or none  
This is not my

Shippo and Kohaku: This isn't my idea

Rin, Shippo & Kohaku: Of fun 

Five years later things were still the same. Everyone could tell their dislike for eachother and knew the young royalties only had one thing in common.

They both hated summertime.

They were both around the age of fourteen.

Rin had come up with new things to do when staying there and had picked up a knack for cards.

**Shippo: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up  
She's always flirting with the castle guards**

Kohaku: I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up

Shippo: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards  
(spoken) Four sevens and a ten

Rin: I think I've won again

Shippo & Kohaku: Every time she's won

Rin: This is my idea

Shippo: This isn't my idea

Rin & Shippo: Of fun .

Their parents and servants continued to try to push the young couple close as the day became closer.

The heirs were counting down each day with dread.

**Lord Sesshomaru: What if Rin doesn't go for the merger?**

Lady Kagome: Urge her!

Rin & Shippo: For as long as I remember   
We've been told we'd someday wed  
Every June until September 

Shippo: All their pushing and annoying hints

Rin: I've got bruises with their fingerprints

Shippo: I can do much better I am sure  


**Rin: He's so immature**

As soon as they made eye contact though neither could look away.

**Rin: I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
I see inside him and my doubts are gone**

Shippo: She started out as such an ugly duckling  
And somehow suddenly became a swan

Rin: So happy to be here

Shippo: 'Til now I never knew

Rin & Shippo: It is you I've been dreaming of

Shippo: This is my idea

Rin: This is my idea  


Yes, at that moment the two knew the true feelings hidden behind all the dread and bickering and the dreaded event wasn't quite so dreaded anymore.

Infact they couldn't wait.

**  
Rin: This is my idea**

Shippo: This is my idea

Rin & Shippo: This is my idea  
Of love  


**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
